Konoha's Darkest Hour
by Jeffzo
Summary: Sasuke has already killed Orochimaru and has finally found Itachi. What's left of team seven is out patrolling fire country when they run into the end of Itachi and Sasuke's battle. Sasuke ends up back in Konoha by no choice of his own...
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

**CHAPTER 01 – REUNION**

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed, "I've finally found you!"

"Hello, little brother." Itachi said in a tone of annoyance as he turned around.

"Today's the day you die Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Itachi let out a sigh. "Humph, stop wasting my time."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled as he charged up his chidori, Sharingan already activated. Then moving at near blinding speeds Sasuke lunged at Itachi, aiming his chidori at Itachi's heart.

Itachi moved slightly to his right and with a well placed knee to the stomach, sent Sasuke crashing into the trees behind him.

Now coughing up blood, Sasuke slowly got back onto his feet.

Consumed by rage Sasuke pulled Kusanagi, the sword given to him by Orochimaru, from its sheath and charged at Itachi. He then swung it at Itachi's neck but stopped inches short with a look of horror on his face, '_Shit, when did he... a clone..._'

Sasuke's thoughts were cut short by an abrupt kick to his back, which caused him to crash face down into the earth.

Sasuke rolled over only to feel the crushing blow of Itachi's foot dropping onto his chest repeatedly. Sasuke could feel his ribs cracking as he coughed up more and more blood. When he couldn't take anymore Itachi suddenly stopped, grabbing the collar of Sasuke's shirt Itachi picked him up and held him against a tree.

"Why are you so weak?" Itachi inquired. "To think you killed Orochimaru." Itachi laughed as if taunting Sasuke.

Sasuke, now visibly angry still had a few tricks left "Level 2 Curse Seal!" Sasuke yelled before taking to the sky, Itachi's eyes grew wide as his brother sprouted wings and turned into nothing short of a monster.

"I'll show you who's weak!" Sasuke screamed as he swooped down towards Itachi.

Itachi gave a slight smirk, and drew his katana. Sasuke came at Itachi with everything he had but somehow Itachi avoided every single attack all while landing his own and slicing Sasuke to shreds. It was as if Itachi was just toying with Sasuke, Sasuke's wounds were numerous yet none were fatal. Sasuke lunged at Itachi praying his arm would pierce a hole through Itachi's stomach, Itachi however caught Sasuke's arm and threw him back down onto the ground.

Sasuke let out a blood curdling scream as Itachi thrust his sword through Sasuke's right shoulder lodging it firmly in the ground. Sasuke's cursed seal form faded.

'_Damnit!_' Sasuke thought, '_Why the hell can't I hit him? All that training, I'm a hundred times stronger then I was when I fought him three years ago at that Inn. How can he still be that much better then me? Even my curse seal is useless._'

"You're pathetic little brother" Itachi proclaimed rocking his sword back and forth, blood spewing out of Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke grit his teeth to keep from giving his brother the satisfaction of hearing him scream again.

"I'm going to kill you, just watch." Sasuke said stubbornly, while blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

Itachi let out a wicked laugh, before abruptly turning his sword 180 degrees.

Sasuke, unable to hold back his pain let out another bone chilling scream.

Sasuke knew if he wanted to kill Itachi he was going to need some help, he was terrified to summon "him" but he had no choice, without "him" Sasuke was as good as dead.

Itachi was enjoying torturing Sasuke too much to notice him drawing something in blood.

Sasuke yelled out "Snake Summoning Jutsu!" and slapped his hand against the ground.

Itachi ripped his sword out of Sasuke's shoulder and jumped back as a gigantic purple snake appeared under Sasuke

"How dare you s-s-s-summon me!" Manda Hissed at Sasuke.

"Shut up, I need your help." Sasuke spat.

"You insolent dog, I'll eat you for that!" Manda fired back.

"Please, just help me kill that man." Sasuke pointed at Itachi.

"Fifty." Manda demanded.

'_Shit'_ Sasuke thought... '_that many, he wants that many sacrifices?_'

"I suggest you leave now snake, before you become a problem." Itachi announced.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME, A MERE HUMAN!" Manda screamed.

Manda charged at Itachi, full force. "I'LL DEVOUR YOU!"

Itachi closed his eyes, when he opened them moments later he quietly said. "Mangekyou Sharingan, Tsukuyomi."

Manda stopped an inch from Itachi's nose and proceeded to fall over. Dead.

Sasuke rolled off of Manda's head and onto the ground '_Impossible_' Sasuke thought.

"Pathetic." Itachi said as he gazed at Manda's corpse. He then turned and walked towards Sasuke, sensing the end was coming Sasuke gathered all of his remaining chakra into the back of his throat and when Itachi was in range blew it out in the form of an enormous fireball.

"Did I get him?" Sasuke wondered...

--

"Ugh! Why the hell are we on patrol duty, this is Chuunin stuff." Naruto proclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"Because were on the lookout for Akatsuki, and a Chuunin can't fight them." Kakashi explained, in his trademark bored tone.

"Well then why the hell am I here, I'm the one there after." The blonde continued to protest.

"Because you called Tsunade an old hag Naruto." Sakura clarified.

"Oh ya..." Naruto began to sulk "Well it's still not fair."

Sakura and Kakashi both rolled their eyes at Naruto.

"Well how much longer are we going to be here for?" Naruto asked.

"Gah Naruto, don't you ever listen it's a 5 day mission." Sakura explained, again.

"Well sorry I'm not as super goody goody perfect as you are Sakura." Naruto said laughing.

Inner Sakura flared. "THAT SMUG SON OF A BITCH, LET ME AT HIM IM GONNA BEAT HIM WITH HIS OWN LIMBS AND TURN HIM INTO RAMEN!"

"Hahaha you're too evil sometimes, but he does deserve a good lashing." Sakura responded to her alter ego.

"YA! THAT'S THE SPIRIT, KICK HIS ASS!"

"Were on a mission, I can't just break him in half."

"WHAAAAAT, AH YOU GOT MY HOPES UP AND EVERYTHING, ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, I'M LEAVIN..."

"Huh? And where are you going to go, you're inside my head."

"SON OF A BI..."

"Hey Sakura, SAKURA!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh what, what is it?" Sakura mumbled.

"Uhhh you were kind of spacing out on us." The blonde explained.

"Oh, yaaaaa I was just, it was nothing really." Sakura said with a smile.

Kakashi could tell those two weren't going to stop bickering for a long while, so he got comfortable and whipped out Icha Icha Paradise Volume XII personally signed by the man himself, JIRAIYA!

A few hours passed and everyone had settled in and was beginning to relax, it was technically Kakashi's patrol shift, although how well you can patrol while reading a perverted book was up for debate.

The sun was going down in about another hour or two and so far everything seemed nice and normal, '_Maybe this isn't going to be so bad_' Naruto thought; after all he was alone with Sakura for the next five hours!! But before Naruto could get too excited an enormous fireball scorched the sky.

"Whoa what the heck was that?" The blonde asked.

"It looks like it happened a few miles north east of our location." Sakura concluded.

Kakashi appeared back at camp "Looks like we get some excitement Naruto. Gather your equipment we leave in thirty seconds." Kakashi commanded.

"We're ready Kakashi." Both Naruto and Sakura stated, twenty-five seconds later.

The three ninja sped off jumping from tree to tree unaware of what they would find, from the size of that fire blast it wasn't an ordinary ninja, Kakashi had a strong feeling it was someone from Akatsuki.

"What's our status Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Judging from my calculations, we should be there sometime within the next three minutes." She replied.

--

As the smoke from Sasuke's great fireball cleared, a powerful kick hit him in the side of his face that sent him skidding across the ground.

"Your pathetic attacks have no chance against me, little brother." The older Uchiha said smugly, mocking Sasuke all the while.

Sasuke had used nearly all of his remaining chakra in that final fireball and was now struggling to do something as simple as turning over.

'_Damnit, how did this happen?'_ Sasuke thought to himself _'Itachi doesn't have a scratch on him, and I can hardly move.'_

Itachi moved slowly towards Sasuke, as if giving his younger brother time to realize he was done for.

Itachi stood over Sasuke, slowly raising his sword "You were a disappointment three years ago, and you're a disappointment now. So die a disappointment, little brother."

The fear was clearly visible in Sasuke's eyes as he began to tremble realizing how hopeless the situation really was. As Itachi thrust the sword downward towards Sasuke's heart, a hiss could be heard drawing closer. A shuriken was heading straight for Itachi's neck, he had no choice but to jump backwards and avoid it.

"SASUKE!?" A voice cried out in the distance.

A voice Sasuke hadn't heard in over a year, since his last failed attempt to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

'_Humph, Naruto'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'What the hell is he doing here?'_

The three Konoha ninja landed about thirty yards in front of Itachi, Kakashi's eyes opened wide "What on earth is that?" he said in amazement staring at Manda's lifeless form.

Naruto gasped. "Is that, that's Orochimaru's snake." Naruto stated in disbelief "There's just no way Itachi could have killed that thing!"

Turning there focus back on Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura all got into their battle stances.

Itachi looked around and surveyed the situation. "Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura..." Itachi's mouth curled into a slight smile as his eyes fixated on the last ninja "Uzamaki Naruto."

"You're surrounded Itachi, now surrender peacefully." Kakashi ordered, all the while knowing the S-rank criminal would do no such thing.

"Hand over Naruto, and I might let you live." Itachi said in a serious tone.

"I'M YOUR OPPONENT, ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed while slashing a kunai at Itachi's leg from behind.

Itachi easily avoided Sasuke's attack and proceeded to stomp on the arm holding the kunai, Sasuke let out a yelp when he felt his arm break under the pressure.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sakura yelled.

"That was rude, little brother, the adults were talking." Itachi said while continuing to stomp Sasuke's now motionless body.

"STOP IT!" Sakura cried, now running at Itachi with every intention of killing him.

Sakura was good but she was no match for Itachi and his Sharingan, the only person who even stood a chance was Kakashi but even he feared the true power of the Sharingan. Itachi was simply too fast for Sakura to hit and the speed at which he preformed Jutsu's made it hard for even Kakashi's Sharingan to follow. Itachi was far above any S-rank criminal and having fought Itachi on several occasions Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi still had no advantage or gauge on Itachi's true power.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, moments later more then fifty Naruto's littered the battlefield; Naruto gave a smirk "You're going down Itachi." The blonde stated in a cocky voice, sending his shadow clones on the attack.

"If I kill you, they will disappear." An ominous voice whispered to the blonde.

"SHIT, BEHIND YOU NARUTO!" Kakashi screamed.

Naruto's eyes widened while his blood ran cold, but before he could turn around he felt a sharp pain in his neck and collapsed, his shadow clones disappearing.

"He's lucky we need him alive." Itachi said "But that isn't true for you two." Itachi glanced at Kakashi and then at Sakura.

"Just try and get behind him Sakura and don't take your eyes off of his feet." Kakashi said "I'm the only one who can fight him head on."

Sakura nodded and the two raced towards Itachi, Kakashi kept throwing shuriken in an attempt to force Itachi's back to Sakura in hopes that she would be able to land just one crushing blow. Itachi gave his back to Sakura surprisingly easy, which Kakashi didn't like one bit.

'_Now's my chance!'_ Sakura thought, as she lunged at Itachi's exposed back, all of her chakra concentrated in her right hand.

Itachi smirked at Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide as Itachi grabbed Sakura's right wrist, turned around and slashed up and across her chest, with the kunai in his left hand.

Kakashi knew this was his only chance to take down Itachi; he was exposed while he attacked Sakura, or so Kakashi thought. As Kakashi flew towards Itachi, kunai aimed at his neck, Itachi tossed Sakura aside and grabbed Kakashi's arm and neck slamming him into the ground below.

Naruto and Sasuke were both unconscious, Sakura was frantically trying to heal her chest wound, and Kakashi was now pinned to the ground by quite possibly the most dangerous ninja the leaf village had ever produced.

'_This doesn't look good_' Kakashi thought to himself as Itachi choked the life out of him. Everything was going dark and the world began to spin around Kakashi as he struggled for air.

Just as Kakashi thought to himself "This looks like the end" an earth shattering kick sent Itachi flying off of Kakashi and skidding across the ground.

"Am I glad to see you." Kakashi coughed.

Itachi while slowly getting up, looked at the man who was now standing before him "Jiraiya." He said while holding his stomach.

Itachi was no fool, on any other day he probably could have taken the legendary sannin but not today, after already using Tsukuyomi once to dispose of Manda; Itachi was weakened greatly by it. If he wanted to take out a legendary sannin he would need to be at full strength. Itachi looked at Naruto's unconscious body and scowled "We will continue this another day."

Just as quickly as the battle began, Itachi was gone in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and with his Kunai cut Naruto's finger, Naruto sprung to his feet and planted one hell of a kick on Jiraiya's face.

"OH SHIT!" The blonde screamed. "PERVY SENSEI... you ok?"

Shaking away the stars Jiraiya grabbed Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Hehehe" Naruto looked at his feet. "I thought you were Itachi."

"I'M MUCH BETTER LOOKING THAN ITACHI, HOW COULD YOU EVEN COMPARE US!" The sannin shouted, thoroughly offended by his student's lack of taste.

Naruto let out a sigh. "I didn't mean it like that."

Sakura had just finished healing her chest wound, and Kakashi was back on his feet after getting back his breath.

Jiraiya put his hand on Manda's lifeless body, "To think he was able to kill the King of snakes, humph I doubt even I could fight against Manda without the help of Gamabunta." Jiraiya said "But what's even more amazing, is that this kid could even summon Manda, I guess he really did kill Orochimaru."

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she remembered Sasuke; she ran over to his unconscious body and knelt down beside him. The other three ninja walked over,

"How is he?" Naruto asked the young medic-nin. As she ran her hands over his body.

"Bad, REAL bad." she cried. "He has six broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a broken arm. He's also lost a lot of blood from his shoulder wound and is suffering from chakra exhaustion." Sakura said while trying to hold back tears "We have to bring him to Tsunade, his injuries are too severe and numerous for me to treat."

"I don't think Tsunade is going to be too happy about this." Jiraiya said truthfully. "He abandoned the village after all, Sasuke will be lucky if she doesn't just kill him." Jiraiya never liked Sasuke, there was just something about him Jiraiya didn't trust, and when Sasuke left Konoha Jiraiya knew his assumptions were correct.

"I WONT LET THE OLD HAG HURT HIM!" Naruto yelled out "He was our teammate and I said I'd bring him back to Konoha, no matter what."

"Humph." was all Jiraiya said.

"It will take us five hours to get back to Konoha from our current location, will he make it?" Kakashi asked the pink haired medic-nin.

"If I can stop his bleeding and give him some chakra, then... he should." She replied in a sad, worried tone.

When Sakura had done her best to stabilize Sasuke, the ninja set off for Konoha. Seeing that the situation was under control Jiraiya parted ways and went in pursuit of Itachi, and the rest of Akatsuki.

Kakashi had Sasuke on his back and could feel how cold Sasuke had become from the loss of blood; Sakura kept a worried eye on Sasuke the entire journey back. Just under five hours later "Team Seven" burst through the gates of Konoha and headed straight for Hokage Tower.

To Be Continued... (CHAPTER 02 - CONSEQUENCE)


	2. Chapter 2 Consequence

**CHAPTER 02 - CONSEQUENCE**

Tsunade was quietly going through stacks and stacks of papers and forms in her office when she was suddenly interrupted. Sakura burst through her door knocking over the two ANBU standing guard.

"Sakura?" Tsunade questioned "What are you doing back, your mission was five days-"

"He's hurt!" Sakura yelled visibly holding back tears "You have to hurry, I couldn't help him!" Sakura cried out.

Tsunade was confused to say the least, that was until she saw Kakashi run through the door followed closely by Naruto. Tsunade let out a gasp when she saw who was on Kakashi's back "Sasuke?!" Tsunade said in disbelief.

"Put him on my desk quickly," The Fifth Hokage demanded "Sakura get Shizune."

Soon after Tsunade had finished detecting Sasuke's various injuries Shizune burst into her office followed closely by a worried Sakura.

"Is, is that Uchiha, Sasuke?" Shizune asked never actually meeting him face to face. Shizune had only ever heard about him from stories Sakura used to tell about her old Team 7 days.

"Ya, you bet it's Sasuke!" Naruto said proudly.

"Shizune, I want you to pump as much chakra into him as you can spare and start working on his broken ribs," Tsunade instructed "I'll try and close his shoulder wound."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied.

The old team seven members watched intently. After about thirty minutes of advanced healing techniques Tsunade and Shizune had finished patching Sasuke up. "It looks like he'll live," Tsunade said "Sakura, take Sasuke to the medical ward, I want you to align the bones in his broken arm and set it in a cast."

"Yes sensei," Sakura replied, picking up Sasuke and "thank you." she said quietly to herself.

"Naruto you're dismissed for now, so you can go home." Tsunade instructed.

"Huh what, no way I've got to wait for Sasuke to wake up, someone has to kick his ass if he tries to run again." Naruto explained.

"Don't worry, in his condition he'll be lucky if he's up within a week," Tsunade replied "You can come back tomorrow, but for now I need to speak to Kakashi alone."

"Pfft fine... damn old hag always bossing everyone around like she's some big shot Hokage, when I'm Hokage I'm going be so much nicer then that mean old bi-" Naruto complained before being beaten to a pulp by a furious Tsunade.

"CALL ME AN OLD HAG AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE DOING D RANK MISSIONS FOREVER!" Tsunade screamed.

"Ugh... didn't think... old hags could hear... this far!" Naruto said dazed and confused.

Kakashi was now holding Tsunade back with all his might as Naruto slowly stumbled out of her office, Kakashi slowly let go after Tsunade had cooled off.

Kakashi wouldn't admit it but, he was scared shitless of Tsunade when she was mad.

"So Kakashi, let's hear it, what the heck happened during your mission, and how on earth did you get your hands on Sasuke?"

Kakashi started telling Tsunade what had happened "About four hours after we set up camp, a huge fireball was seen in the vicinity so we went to investigate. When we arrived we saw Sasuke on the ground with Itachi standing over him sword in hand."

"What!" Tsunade cut Kakashi off "You mean to tell me that Itachi is in Fire Country?"

"Well he was." Kakashi replied.

"What do you mean was?" Tsunade questioned.

"My team engaged him, but we were clearly outmatched," Kakashi explained "At the last moment Jiraiya saved us, Itachi retreated so his whereabouts are currently unknown."

"Jiraiya is in fire country too... then why isn't he with you?" Tsunade asked.

"He went after Itachi when he saw we had things under control." Kakashi stated.

'Damn that Jiraiya, he's going to get himself killed chasing after those guys' Tsunade thought to herself "Thank you Kakashi, your free to go."

Kakashi nodded and began to exit but before he left he asked, "What of Sasuke?"

"As long as he co-operates I won't have him killed, but only because he did us a favor by getting rid of Orochimaru. He will be placed under twenty four hour surveillance by ANBU and I will be placing him in your immediate care once he is out of the hospital," Tsunade explained "But before I release him he's going to tell me everything."

"So that's what you meant by co-operate." Kakashi said

"Yes" Tsunade replied "Oh and Kakashi, if he even thinks about leaving Konoha again I'll be sending you to dispose of him."

Kakashi nodded and left Tsunade's office

--

As Naruto walked back to his house cursing that old hag Tsunade a familiar voice called out.

"Naruto, hey Naruto!"

Naruto stopped and turned around "Hey Ino!"

"What the heck are you doing in Konoha? Aren't you supposed to be on mission with Sakura and Kakashi?" Ino asked.

"Ummm ya, we were on a mission but things happened and... now were back." Naruto replied trying not to give away anything to big mouth Ino

Ino raised an eyebrow "Things happened?" she asked "What kind of things?"

"Uhhh... we ran into a... ramen shortage!" Naruto answered praying that would shut Ino up

"??" Ino looked puzzled "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!" she yelled.

Naruto's eyes opened wide and he let out a sigh "Alright fine, if you must know..." Naruto began running for dear life.

"HEY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING, GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Ino screamed chasing after Naruto.

After chasing Naruto around for nearly twenty minutes Ino had him cornered, looking at Naruto with puppy dog eyes she said "Why don't you want to tell me Naruto? Do you hate me, is that it?"

"HEY, DONT TURN THIS ON ME!" Naruto yelled "You can't keep a secret, you gossip and blabber news all over the freaking place."

Ino gave Naruto a long evil stare; she was imagining herself strangling him. Ino let out a sigh... and then a light bulb went off, Ino laughed a sinister laugh to herself.

"Awww fine Naruto don't tell me, but you know I've got something I want to tell you." Ino said in an awkward tone.

'Huh, what the hell' Naruto thought.

"You know Naruto I've always kind of liked you." Ino said walking closer to Naruto. Naruto's eyes went wide he was dumbfounded.

"I've always wondered what could have happened if we had been put on a team together." Ino put her hands on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto was beginning to sweat, he didn't know what to say.

"Maybe when we both have more free time..." Ino took a step back and undid the top button of her shirt.

Naruto's hands and arms were beginning to shake "Hhhhhh w-w-ait a m-m-m-inute, I uh, uh I ummm hhhh."

Ino inched forward and undid the second button of her shirt. Naruto had beads of sweat forming on his brow and now his legs were trembling too.

"U-u-u-uh Ino I-I-I-I don't th-thi-think" Naruto stuttered as Ino put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss, Naruto was officially freaking out.

"Ahhhh uhhhhhh... SASUKES BACK, SASUKES BACK IN KONOHA FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WE BROUGHT HIM BACK HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!" Naruto screamed.

Ino's eyes opened wide in astonishment as she took in the news, Ino smiled at Naruto "Now was that so hard?" she asked as she did up her shirt and gave Naruto a pat on the head before walking away.

Naruto fell to the ground and sat against a wall 'what the hell just happened?' he wondered

After a few minutes Naruto shook his head, picked himself up and walked home.

It was just after 9:00pm but Naruto was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted after his encounter with Ino earlier. Naruto's last thought before falling into bed was 'Konoha sure has some messed up girls.'

The next morning Naruto headed over to the Hokage's tower, he noticed that a lot of the townspeople were talking amongst themselves in small groups. Naruto walked over to one of the crowds and heard the name Uchiha Sasuke... 'AHHHHH DAM THAT GIRL, HOW THE HELL COULD SHE HAVE TOLD SO MANY PEOPLE IN ONLY A FEW HOURS!!' Naruto screamed to himself as he sprinted for Hokage tower.

When he arrived at Tsunade's office he was greeted with an emphatic fist to his head compliments of Sakura. "What the hell is the matter with you Naruto?" Sakura asked "Way to keep this low profile, of all the freaking people in Konoha you tell INO!"

"It's not my fault, you don't understand... Ino she... SHE TRIED TO RAPE ME!!" Naruto cried out.

Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade raised their eyebrows...

"I don't even want to know what the hell you're talking about Naruto." Tsunade said

Naruto looked at the floor, defeated.

"Well either way, we would have had to tell everyone about Sasuke eventually, so it doesn't really matter," Tsunade concluded "As for his condition, he's healing at a surprisingly fast rate, nothing compared to you Naruto but still way above normal. He should be up within the next few days."

"Really, that's great news!" Naruto said excitedly.

"You're all dismissed, except for you Sakura I want you in the medical ward. I want you all back here same time tomorrow."

Naruto and Kakashi nodded and then left Tsunade's office.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day Kakashi?" Naruto asked, Kakashi smiled, reached into his pocket and pulled out his autographed volume XII of Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto let out a sigh "You're as bad as pervy sensei."

With that, Kakashi jumped into the braches of a nearby tree, laid back and started reading.

"Ahhh man this is going to be a boring day." Naruto thought to himself.

While wandering around town Naruto heard someone call out his name.

Naruto turned around to greet him "Hey Shikamaru, how have y-"

"Hi Naruto" another voice said

"I-I-I-INO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed and ran far out of sight.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and looked at Ino "What the hell was that?" he asked.

Ino gave Shikamaru a smile, shrugged her shoulders and said "I have no idea."

Shikamaru glared at Ino "You're so damn troublesome."

Naruto decided to make base camp at Ichiraku Ramen, he would hide there until dark, then he could get home by moving in the shadows and avoid Ino altogether.

--The Next Day--

Naruto was once again the last person to arrive at Tsunade's office; Naruto glared at Kakashi "Why the hell are you on time lately, is something wrong?"

Kakashi smiled "She's the Hokage, I can't be late for the Hokage." he replied.

"Alright everyone let's try and make this quick" Tsunade announced.

Within a few minutes of the meeting Shizune burst through Tsunade's office "Tsunade-sama come quick its Sasuke." she demanded.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura all ran towards Sasuke's room. When they arrived what they saw was nothing short of amazing, Sasuke was actually up and standing, staring out his window.

Sasuke turned slightly and glanced over at Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura standing in the doorway. Sasuke looked at them "You should have let me die!" he said.

--

Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura all stood in silence staring back at Sasuke.

Moments later Sakura walked over to Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY, AFTER ALL THIS TIME!" Sakura shouted angrily while violently shaking Sasuke back and forth "DAMNIT SASUKE, THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" she continued.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and put his hand on her shoulder before slowly pulling her away. Sakura pushed Kakashi to the side and ran out of the room sobbing.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and smacked him in the back of the head "YOU IDIOT, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SAKURA!" Naruto shouted "Who the hell is going to kill Itachi if we let you die huh?" he asked.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away with his left arm "DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!" Sasuke screamed his sharingan now active, swirling around violently.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade screamed smashing the table in front of her into a million tiny pieces "Naruto go find Sakura, Kakashi in my office now."

"Yes Hokage." they both replied, Naruto too scared to call her an old hag this time.

"Sasuke your coming to my office too, I have many questions I need to ask you." Tsunade said.

"Go to hell!" Sasuke yelled.

Tsunade appeared behind Sasuke, with her left hand she grabbed Sasuke's left arm and wrenched it behind his back. She took her right arm and grabbed Sasuke by the back of the neck and pushed him into the wall stomach first "IT'S NOT OPTIONAL!" Tsunade screamed in Sasuke's ear. Tsunade dragged Sasuke into her office and forcefully sat him down in front of her desk. Kakashi who was leaning up against the wall just stared at the back of his former student.

"How hard you make this is up to you." Tsunade explained to Sasuke while playing with a chakra scalpel she formed in her hand.

"Humph, what you're going to torture me?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Tsunade replied letting the chakra scalpel dissolve back into her hand.

"I want to know everything you know about the village hidden in the sound." Tsunade informed Sasuke.

"There's nothing to know" Sasuke replied "That village doesn't exist anymore."

Tsunade's eyes went wide "What do you mean it doesn't exist anymore?"

"I killed Orochimaru and any high level ninja from the hidden sound I could find." Sasuke replied "Everyone else fled to different villages for refuge after Orochimaru was dead."

"I see" Tsunade said "And where is the village located?"

"About two days to the northeast of here."

Tsunade threw a map onto her desk "Show me."

Sasuke pointed to the location on the map, Tsunade circled it and rolled the map up "Excellent." she said

"Alright Sasuke, your free to go for now," Tsunade said "However you'll be under constant ANBU surveillance and you'll be living with Kakashi for the time being. If you so much as think about leaving this village unsupervised or running away again I'll spare no expense in having you killed. Once you're fully healed the council will discuss whether or not to reinstate you as a leaf ninja."

"Humph, might as well just send me to prison" Sasuke scoffed while leaving Tsunade's office.

"DAMN AROGANT CHILDREN!" Tsunade yelled out

Kakashi put his hand on Tsunade's shoulder and said "He's been through a lot, just let him be." before leaving to catch up to his former student.

To Be Continued... (CHAPTER 03 - MISSION)


End file.
